


Two Fates Changed

by SamFullbuster



Series: Two Fates Changed [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Hurt/Comfort, ICW, Iliza DiNozzo is my OC, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Not all Slytherins are evil, Past Abuse, Steve adopts Harry, Tony adopts Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamFullbuster/pseuds/SamFullbuster
Summary: What if Harry and Draco were sent to America as children?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Two Fates Changed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665718
Comments: 7
Kudos: 305
Collections: Best Harry Potter Crossovers, Best NCIS Crossovers





	1. Steve, meet Harry

**Author's Note:**

> TBH, I'm not 100% where I'm going with this but I have to write it out. Comments are loved and welcomed!

“What do you mean no one told them that Dad died? I thought you were,” Steve held the phone to his ear. They’d just put away Hiro Noshimori for kidnapping his sister and  _ now _ she wanted to tell him that their mother’s family didn’t know their father had died? Not that it mattered much considering Lily had died a few years ago and Petunia didn’t talk to them much either way.

“Hey! I tried, multiple times, but all Petunia wanted to talk about was her husband and kid. You know I can barely tolerate her,” Mary groaned. She’d touched down in New York not too long ago and was settling into her apartment. “I’m sorry, Steve. Ever since Lily died we haven’t had much contact with them and Petunia has always been so difficult to deal with. Besides, telling her over the phone seemed cruel.”

Steve sighed and ran a hand over his face. As annoyed as he was about this situation he understood where Mary was coming from. His sister had never been any good at dealing with giving bad news. “Alright, I’ll handle it.”

“I really am sorry, Steve.”

He dropped down into his desk chair. “It’s ok, besides, this will give me a chance to check in on Harry. I haven’t seen him since James and Lily visited us before they passed.”

“Oh! Send me pictures,  _ please _ . I bet he’s even cuter than he was when he was a tiny baby.”

“I will, I’ll let you know when my flight is and when I touch down.”

“Love you, bro.”

“Love you too.” After hanging up he dropped his head in his hands and let out a frustrated breath. There were still a lot of questions he needed to answer here in Hawaii but he could take a few days to see his cousin. Granted, he wasn’t a fan of hers either but he could put up with her and her husband so he could see Harry.

The door to his office opened and Danny strolled in. “You alright, Babe?”

“Yeah.” He pulled his head up and leaned back against his chair. “I have to take a trip to England for a few days.”

“Is this some super secret SEAL mission?”

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and he shook his head. “No, family. My cousin, Petunia, doesn’t know about my dad and...she has custody of her sister’s son after she and her husband died a few years ago. I would do it with a phone call but..”

“But while you don’t want to actually go there you really want to see the kid.”

Of course, Danny would understand. As much as they bickered the two had come to understand each other very well. “Yeah, he’s three now, I think. The last time I saw him was when he was barely a year old.”

“Well then what are you doing here?” He walked around the desk and jokingly pushed up and out of his chair. “Go, get on a plane already. I’ll hold down the fort here with Chin and Kono.”

“I’m going, I’m going.” He grabbed his keys off his desk as he moved to leave. He’d pack and buy a ticket to London once he got to the airport. Steve stopped at the door to his office. “Danny...thanks.”

The shorter man smiled. “Get outta here, Super SEAL.”

/////

By the time Steve touched down in London, it was late so he instead went straight to the hotel he’d booked before getting on the plane. He’d visit Petunia in the morning since it would be a Saturday and they were all guaranteed to be home. Not that he really wanted to have a run-in with Vernon but it would be a small price to pay to see his baby cousins.

After checking into the hotel and settling into his room he decided to head down the attached restaurant. The waitress seated him at a two-person table and left him alone with a glass of water and a menu for a few minutes.

“Well well well, Steve McGarrettt,” a woman said.

The SEAL looked up and smile curved his lips. “Iliza.” He stood up to greet her. “What are you doing here?” He pulled a chair out for her before taking his seat again. “Last I heard you were working in the Middle East.”

She pushed her long hair behind her ear. “I was but the job I’m on led me here. I just handed my intel in and am waiting on my next assignment.”

“You going back to DC to see your brother?”

Iliza nodded. “Yeah, as long as I get the green light from the boss. What about you?”

“Family business. My cousin Petunia lives out here and she doesn’t know about Dad. I wanted to give her the news in person.”

“I’m sorry about your dad, Steve. If I’d known that Hesse was going to Hawaii I would have gotten there to try and intercept him.”

He shook his head. “You couldn’t have known, your intel about his brother was solid and in the end, we got both of them off the streets. Dad...dad would have been proud of that.”

The waitress returned and placed A glass of water in front of Iliza. “Are you two ready to order?” she asked.

“Oh, no, I’m—”

“Go on, I still owe you from our last meet up.”

Iliza laughed. “I think you owe me a little more than dinner for that.” She turned to the waitress. “I’ll take the broiled salmon and vegetables.”

“Would you like anything to drink?”

“I’ll stick to water, thank you.”

Steve gave his order and waited for the waitress to leave. “When’s the last time you were in the states?”

She shrugged. “I’m due for some time off unless they give me an urgent case I might cash in some of it.”

“You should come to Hawaii, give you some R & R.”

“Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer. I wonder if I can convince Tony to take some time off from work at the same time. He needs a break from that bear of a boss of his.”

They spent the rest of their meal talking and catching up. Iliza never really giving away too many details about what she did, as was the case with CIA operatives. The reason the two even knew each other was because his team had escorted her on a mission that very quickly went south. Iliza had risked her job and jail time when she told them the true nature of why they were being hunted as they had been. Her honesty with his team when she’d been given a clear no from her handlers was what made Steve trust her. Something Iliza told him he shouldn’t do.

When they finished eating, Steve walked her to her room. Which just so happened to be down the hall from his own. “Hey, let me know what your plans are before you take off. We should get together before one of us has to head back to our jobs.”

Iliza smiled. “I’d like that. I should be here for the rest of the week though. Debrief happened today but with the state of this job it’s going to take a few days before they can even think about sending me off on my next adventure.”

Though she tried to hide it, he could see the exhaustion in her voice. “Hey, if you’re ever looking for a new job, my taskforce could use someone with your skills.”

She laughed. “You’re not the first one to offer me a job. Even Tony’s bosses have offered me a place with their team. I like what I do, but I do need a break so you might find me showing up on your doorstep soon, McGarrettt.”

“You know you’re always welcome, DiNozzo.”

Steve smiled as she closed the door.

/////

Steve knocked on Petunia’s door at 10 am the next morning. It was early enough in the day that it wouldn’t be an intrusion. He’d never been to Petunia’s home before, he’d been to Lily’s once or twice, but coming into London was difficult and he really doesn’t like visiting her too much. Especially when her jackass of a husband was around.

The door is yanked open and Steve is greeted by Petunia with a very chubby toddler on her hip. He instantly recognized the pudgy child as her son Dudley. Steve’s learned that he actually does like kids, just not spoiled ones like Dudley.  _ “Steve?” _ she asked, eyes wide. “What in the world are  _ you _ doing here?”

He takes a deep breath through his nose to calm his nerves. “Can I come in? This is a conversation we should really have inside.”

Something in his face must tell her how serious he is because she steps aside and lets him in. As he follows her, he looks around hoping to see Harry somewhere. It’s the entire reason why he’d come here instead of just calling. He doesn’t see the other little boy anywhere.

Petunia leads him into the kitchen and sets Dudley in a high chair by the table. “So, what is this surprise visit about?”

He wants to ask about Harry, something in his gut is screaming at him. “Petunia, where’s Harry?”

She hands pause over the tea kettle she’s getting ready to fill with water. “He’s with Vernon at the market.”

No, he’s not. For one, Steve knows Vernon would never go grocery shopping and two Petunia doesn’t quite look like she believes it. “Well, I came here for two reasons. One is to see Harry and the other is to tell you about what happened to my dad.”

She sets the kettle on the stove to boil and turns back to Dudley as the boy starts fussing. “What about Uncle John?”

“He was killed a few months ago, someone broke into our house while I was still deployed and killed him.” He doesn’t think she needs all the details.

Her entire body freezes at his words before she composes herself. “I’m sorry, Steve. Uncle John...I had no idea.”

“I know, I wanted to tell you sooner but so much happened between getting home, the funeral and so many other things I just never had the chance.”

It looks like she’s about to say something when a loud, miserable wail sounds down the hall. Petunia’s eyes widen while Steve’s narrow into thin slits. Dudley wasn’t the one crying.

“Steve—”

He doesn’t let her answer, instead immediately standing up and heading down the hallway to where the sound came from. He’s lead back to the entranceway where a cupboard door is set underneath the stairs. Why hadn’t he noticed the lock on the door until now?

Petunia had followed him back down the hall. Her eyes wide as she frantically tried to get him to leave. Steve only glares at her. “Give me the key.” The cool anger in his voice has her immediately complying before stepping away from him.

When he opens the door, it’s to find the small huddled form of Lily’s son curled up in bed, if you could even call the mattress on the floor a bed. Harry’s green eyes are filled with so much pain and fear that Steve’s heart breaks into a million little pieces. The cloth he wears, because those rags are not clothes, hang off him. The closer he looks the smaller the boy seems. For three years old, he doesn’t look that way. In the dim lighting, he can see the bruises on Harry’s frail arms where the cloth rides up.

He turns a murderous glare to his cousin and she immediately backs away from him. “It’s—”

“Not what it looks like?” he snarls. “He’s  _ three, _ Petunia, and you’re nephew. How could you?”

Her face twists into something ugly and she straightens her spine. “You don’t understand. He was dumped on our porch, left for us to deal with. Lily was a freak and now I’m left to raise her freak of a son? I never wanted to take him! If it weren’t for the allowance we get for him I’d put him into a home!”

It takes everything in him not to slap her. No matter how much he wants to. “You don’t want him? Well, I do. Pack a bag with the things I’ll need and we’ll be out of your hair in less than an hour.”

Her eyes widen and her mouth drops open as though she’s going to say something but after a moment she thinks better of it and jumps to do as he says.

Steve takes a calming breath and crouches down so he’s level with the little boy. “Harry,” he says. “My name is Steve.”

Harry has his arms wrapped protectively around him. It’s clear how he expects to be hit. “I sworry,” he whispers. “I had bad dweam.”

“That’s ok, I have bad dreams too.” He holds his hand out. “Harry, I knew your mommy very well, would you like to come with me away from these bad people?”

It’s clear how much the little boy wants to take his hand but his fear keeps him rooted to the spot. “Mama fweak, I fweak, too.”

It takes everything in him to keep from crying. “No, Harry, your Mama was very special and very smart, and your daddy was very funny. He and your mama loved each other and you so much. Do you want me to tell you about them?”

The little boy stares at him for a little while before finally standing up and slowly approaching Steve.

/////

Iliza runs a hand through her long hair. It’d been a long mission for and she was really looking forward to having a few days in London herself. Maybe she could stop in and visit her aunt and uncle. She hadn’t seen them in a long time and she’d really like to see her baby cousin. He had to be around three or four now.

She places her tea cup on the table and picks up her copy of the  _ Daily Prophet _ . There’s not much going on of note. Dumbledore was mentioned a few times in regards to Hogwarts and she can’t help but roll her eyes. Yes, the man is powerful, but to her, he seems to have gotten a little too big for his breeches.

It makes her very glad that she and Tony went to a private wizarding school in Salem. Sure it was small, but it had helped the two of them become who they are. And after their mother died, it had become the safe haven they’d needed from their father.

A loud and urgent knock on her door had Iliza dropping the paper and narrowing her eyes. Her wand was in her hand the second she was up and walking towards the door.

No one knew she was here other than her handlers and now Steve. Iliza glances through the peephole, her frown deepening at what’s on the other side. She relaxes her wand arm and opens the door.

“I really need your help,” Steve says. The toddler in his arms squirming slightly and blinking at her with bright green eyes. Then her eyes zeroed in on the scare on his forehead.

Why was Steve McGarrett holding The Boy Who Lived?


	2. Steve, gets Harry

They settled Harry in Steve’s room. He was still in the God awful rags his aunt and uncle had put him in but they’d gotten him cleaned up. A little, Iliza would have preferred to give him a bath but they needed to get this as sorted out as they could.

Iliza sat across from Harry, her wand carefully held in view for him to see. “Harry, my name is Iliza,” she said. “Did your aunt and uncle give you those bruises?” Of course, she knew the answer, Steve had told her everything already, but she needed to hear it from Harry.

Harry’s fingers tightened in the hem of his shirt and he nodded. “Uh-huh, Harry fweak.”

She frowned. “Why are you a freak, Harry?”

Fat tears rolled down his thin face. They had to get some food into him, he was too small for someone his age. “Make fw-fweakie fings happen.”

So it was his magic, of course, it was. This is what gave No-Majs bad names in the eyes of British pureblood society. “Well, if that makes you a freak, guess makes me one too.” She held her wand up and carefully flicked it.  _ “Expecto Patronum.” _ A misty owl flew from her wand and around the room.

Steve, having seen the spell before, barely reacted to the charm but Harry gasped in delight. The owl settled on the little boy’s shoulder for a minute before it flew away again before it faded away. He held his little arms up and clapped in delight. “Again!”

She laughed and waved her wand. Sparkles and bubbles appeared around the little boy who tried to grab for them. The spell would last for a little while so she stood up and went over to Steve. “Why was Harry placed with Petunia?” she asked.

Steve shrugged. “I don’t know. I thought I was going to have custody, honestly, if one of James’ friends was unavailable. Lily loved her sister, but I think she would trust the woman with her son with how she treated Lily. Before she died, Lily told me she and James were going into hiding from some dark wizard but couldn’t tell me more than that. I tried to find out more, but she wouldn’t tell me anything else. I even tried going through my contacts to know more but—”

“But you don’t have the clearance for it, being a No-Maj.” She looked over at the little boy who was still happily playing with the bubbles. “The British government is very hush-hush about everything that happened with that man. I’ll give you the rundown, but right now I have to contact my handlers at the ICW and get you temporary emergency custody. Then we’ll figure this all out.” She held up her hand. “I’m going to need to borrow your memories.”

He frowned but let her take the memories from his mind and place them in a vial. “Take him into the bathroom and give him a bath, the cleaning spell I used will only do so much. I’ll handle getting him some new clothes.”

The SEAL went to do as she said while she sent off the memories and a quick letter to the ICW headquarters in London. It’s not often the ICW steps into these situations but if what Steve said was true, then Petunia Dursley didn’t actually have any right to Harry Potter.

The problem would be getting to the Potters’ will to confirm that. Dumbledore had made sure of that after they’d died. Still, Iliza knew people far more powerful than that oaf.

It wasn’t until dinner time that they received a reply. By then, Iliza and Steve had taken Harry to a No-Maj toddler store and gotten the little boy propper clothes, a few toys and books, and a few other things. It took Steve a while, but he quickly took to the role of guardian.

The letter wasn’t from Iliza’s handler, but the director of the London office himself. In the letter, she could sense just how angry he was though he kept his words polite.

_ Agent DiNozzo _

_ Thank you for bringing this to our attention. Upon review of Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett’s memories, we’ve granted emergency custody to him, as he is the closest living relative. Lit. McGarrett will need to remain in London for a few days while we work on granting him full custody. Should it take longer then we believe it will, we will give him permission to return to the states along with an ICW agent. _

_ With this now being an abuse case on someone of high interest, the ICW will be placing an agent on Harry Potter, regardless of whether or not we are able to remove him from Petunia Dursley's custody. As you currently have no pending cases with the ICW and all open cases with the CIA are stateside, we would like to offer you this position. I understand you have put in for some time off to visit family, we will, of course, grant it, but this will only happen after we settle this. _

_ Within this letter, we’ve included the address of a safe house. We believe that there are wards montering the home and a trace on Mr. Potter. You have permission to remove the trace and place blocking wards around the three of you. We have also granted clearance to Lt. McGarrett in regard to the matter surrounding Tom Riddle, A.K.A. Voldemort. This is due to his high level within the American government as well as your recommendations. _

_ I will personally keep you informed of any and all developments. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Rufus Belltop _

Iliza closed the letter. Included in the envelope were a few official documents that gave Steve custody and approval for sensitive information. “Let’s go. We’re moving to a new location.”

Steve didn’t question her as he started to pack her things. Iliza pulled her wand out once more carefully waved it in an intricate pattern over the sleeping child. The air around Harry glowed brightly for a minute before dulling. She looked at Steve. “Let’s go, before whoever is on the other end of that trace follows it here.”

/////

One week, that’s how long it took the ICW to get access to the will. Dumbledore fought the entire way, claiming he’d seen the will before it was sealed so he knew the details. It took a great deal on Belltop’s part, but he was like a pitbull with a bone once he had something in his teeth.

They weren’t able to unseal the entire will, but a goblin was asked to review it and inform them of the potential guardians.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were at the top of the list. With Sirius in jail and Remus, a werewolf both were dropped.

Frank and Alice Longbottom were there as well but with them in the psych department of Saint Mungos, they were ineligible.

Steve McGarrett was next on the list.

Petunia Dursley was on there as well, but she was listed under who should never have Harry. With that revealed, full custody was granted to Steve.

According to the letters from Rufus, Dumbledore had talked his way out of the embarrassment of putting Harry with the Dursley's by claiming he’d miss-read that section because he was so distraught over losing two former students and friends. Yeah, neither Rufus or Iliza believed that but it seemed that didn’t matter.

Because they could only be told that part of the will, Dumbledore was able to add a stipulation that Harry would still attend Hogwarts when he turns eleven. He tried to make it that Steve would need to move to London as well, but Rufus argued that because of Steve’s job and the fact he works with the magical community in Hawaii, his team including two magic-users and squib, Harry would be safer there.

Dumbledore hadn’t been happy to lose that one in the end but it worked. Steve was able to leave London and return home with Harry.

They stood in the airport together, Steve clutching Harry tightly to his chest. Harry, they learned, didn’t like big crowds all that much. “Thank you, Iliza,” he said. “I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t helped me.”

She shrugged. “You would have figured it out. Even if it meant moving here, you would have done it for him.” Harry shifted and his big green eyes blinked owlishly at her. “Take care of him, I’ll follow in a few days.”

He smirked. “Does this mean you’ll be taking the job offer.”

She laughed. “No, I’ll be in Hawaii but I’ll still have my own missions to carry out. They’ll just be more spread out now that I have to monitor you two. Doesn’t mean I’d be opposed to helping your team here and there.”

The intercom announced Steve’s flight. “See you in a few days, Iliza.”

“See you in a few days.” She waved bye to Harry, who waved excitedly back and watched them disappear.

Iliza has paperwork to turn at the ICW office then she’d be visiting her aunt and uncle before stopping in DC for a bit. She really needs to see her family before moving her entire life to be around the infamous Harry Potter.


	3. Tony, here's Draco

After spending the entire day at the ICW, Iliza was finally able to leave for some time off. Steve had texted her when he landed a few hours ago and said he was settling Harry into his new home. The flight had made the little boy fussy but he was taking to the warmer weather very well.

To be honest, Iliza can’t wait to settle in Hawaii for awhile. It would be nice not to be moving around so much.

Belltop offered her access to the floo in his office as it was an untraceable one. She couldn’t let people know where she was going.

After flying through the green flames, she came through on the other side dusting off the soot. “Missy Liza!” Dobby said nervously. That was odd, Dobby was usually very excited to see her.

“Hello, Dobby. Do you know where my aunt and uncle are?”

The house-elf wrung his hands in front of him, his ears dropping sadly. “They is with Little Master Draco. Little Master Draco got hurt by bad wizard!”

Iliza’s eyes narrowed into thin slits. “What?”

“Master Lucious and Mistress Narcissa with him but Little Master Draco crying lots!”

Iliza held her hand out to the elf. “Take me to them.”

Dobby didn’t hesitate as he took her hand and they popped up to Draco’s bedroom. She didn’t wait for a second as she pushed the door open and walked in.

Lucius spun to face her, his wand out and pointed at her before he realized who it was. “Iliza…” Narcissa sat on Draco’s bed, holding her son closely to her chest. Tears streaming down both their faces. “What are you doing here?”

She closed the door behind her and stepped more fully into the room. “I’m wrapping some work up in London and came to visit when Dobby told me that Draco had been hurt.”

The expression on Lucious’ face turned murderous. “Corban Yaxley visited yesterday. This morning we awoke to Draco screaming and found him using the Cruciatus on  _ my child.” _ The rage emitting from Lucious is so strong that it reminds Iliza just how powerful her uncle is.

“He…” Narcissa took a deep breath as she rocked her son. “Draco didn’t have any clothes on when we got there,” she whispered. “When I...there was blood on his thighs.”

It takes Iliza a while to keep her anger in check. “Where is he?”

“Gone,” he snarled. “I had the wards throw him out when it happened.” That alone spoke to just how much control the man had for not killing the other wizard. It wasn’t uncommon for some pureblood families to use the unforgivable on their children but Lucious and Amelia (Iliza’s mother and his sister) had always said they would never subject their children to that kind of  _ discipline. _

“Did you call the Aurors?”

“Of course!” he snapped.

Draco whimpered and Narcissa shushed him. “Lucius, stop.”

He took a deep breath. “Of course we owled them but  _ Dumbledore,” _ he spat the name, “came instead. He told us that we would have to move on from it. That Yaxley could be imprisoned later on and that we should keep from making waves within the other people that are still free and working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s return.” He rubs a tired hand over his face.

Of course, that was his reasoning. “Have you had a healer look at him.”

“Severus was here, he’s in our potions lab brewing some sleeping draught and a pain reliever. He...he thinks Draco was under the curse  _ for hours. _ Yaxley just forgot to put a silencing charm up this morning when he went back into the room.”

Severus, yes, of course, he would have come. The man had become not only a teacher during the first war but a healer too. Both he and Lucious had worked as spies for Dumbledore’s order and were still members to this day. The two of them worked well with each other and helped with how deep into Voldemort's regime the two of them had become. “I’m going to contact my boss at the ICW. Unfortunately, he might agree that going after Yaxley won’t end well but not for the same reasons Dumbledore gave. Nevertheless, I’ll have him come by if he can.”

When Iliza leaves the room, Lucius turns back to his wife and son. Draco still hasn’t let go of Narcissa’s robes and tears still fall freely down his cheeks. He holds his arms out and Narcissa gently passes the boy to him and Lucius holds him close. “You’re ok now, I’m never going to let anyone harm you again.”

Draco’s little arms wrap around his neck and his sobbing continues. “D-daddy,” he whined.

Tears prick his eyes when he heard his son’s broken voice. He looked at his wife. They can’t protect him here. If their niece is right, and they have to deal with Yaxley, they’d need Draco safe. And right now, their home isn’t that place.

/////

Rufus also, regrettably, advises against going after Yaxley. Both his family and the Malfoy’s had deep ties to Voldemort and because Dumbledore was against it, there’s the very good chance that it would put the Malfoy’s in more danger. So, for now, he would get away with it. That didn’t mean there wouldn’t be other repercussions.

Lucious did give Rufus everything he’d been giving Dumbledore, he didn’t trust the old headmaster to actually protect him any longer but he trusted his niece and if she trusted Belltop, then he would give them a chance. Yaxley would have an ICW agent watching his every move from now on. The wizard wouldn’t be able to do anything without having the agency watching him.

Severus had joined them for a time and he too decided to pass his information on to the ICW. He’d only ever worked with Dumbledore because of a twisted sense of loyalty he no longer felt. Not after the old goat had been so callus about his Godson. He’d still follow the man’s lead, but that didn’t mean he would put all his eggs in one basket.

“Iliza...we can’t keep Draco here,” Narcissa whispered. Draco had fallen asleep in Lucius' arms. Any time either of his parents put him down he would scream and cry. “We...we can’t let him be hurt again.”

Iliza’s eyes widened. “You...you want to send him away?”

“We know you will keep him safe,” Lucius said. “You’re family and he loves you two like your older siblings.”

She stares at the two of them like they’ve both grown second heads. “Aunt Narcissa, Uncle Lucious…I can’t. My job is so unpredictable.”

Narcissa nods. “Yes, we know. But…Tony’s is more stable. It’s dangerous, we know, but he’ll be safe there surrounded by the people he works with.”

Iliza wants to argue. Sending their son away could do more harm than good. Then she thinks of what they would be growing up with. “You won’t be able to see him, not for a while, not until I get wards up and have him safe.”

“We know,” Lucius says.

“If...if you want to send him letters they’ll have to go through the post, not owl. School..if you want him to attend Hogwarts you will need to come up with a story as to why he’s not with you. And if he doesn’t end up in Slytherin…”

“Yes, we understand.” Lucius looks at the top of his son’s sleeping head. “But he needs to be safe.”

Iliza watched them for a while. She can see how hard it is for them to do this. If she talks to Belltop again she’s sure she can convince him to add this to her new assignment. Draco would, essentially, be in a witness protection program. She’d have to go back and forth between DC and Hawaii a lot but it would still be more stable then what she’s had.

Besides, this was her family.

“Ok,” she said. “Pack his trunk, write him letters, give him pictures, anything you want him to have. We’ll leave tomorrow.”

/////

“And  _ that _ McGee is why you should never underestimate the power of cinema!” Tony exclaimed as the two walked off the elevator.

McGee rolled his eyes. “Sure, Tony.” The younger agent’s eyes zeroed fell to the brunette woman standing by Tony’s desk. In her arms was a small child with shockingly blonde hair, his face hidden in her neck while she gently rubbed his back. “Uh...you got something to tell us, Tony?”

Tony ignores him as well as his team lead and Ziva as he goes over to his desk. He can tell something is wrong. “Iliza? What’s going on? Why do you have Draco?” He can feel his stomach tightening at the thought of his aunt and uncle being hurt.

She turns to him, her face set in a grim mask. “We need to talk. Director Shephard has granted us the use of her office.”

Tony doesn’t question his sister, he just puts his bag down and follows her up the stairs. Gibbs gives them a look but doesn’t try to follow. He knows Tony will tell him everything later. Tim and Ziva, however, are already standing together gossiping.

As soon as they’re in the office, Iliza takes her wand out and casts a bunch of privacy spells. Neither of them trust Shepherd not to be listening in on them. These spells will keep the conversation completely hidden from her no matter any listening devices she has in here. “Draco,” Iliza says, “I’m going to put you down now.”

Draco whimpers. “No!” Tony can see the little boy tightening his hold around her.

The exhausted look on his sister’s face has him stepping forward. “Can I hold you, Draco? I’ve missed you lots.”

Watery eyes stare at him, his lip trembling before he finally holds his hands out to Tony. Smiling, he lifts the boy into his arms and holds him tight. Draco settles his head on Tony’s shoulder and sniffles. “What is going on, Iliza?”

Iliza drops into the director's chair and lets out a long breath. “Draco...Draco was hurt, badly, by a former Death Eater. He was…” She drops her head in her hands.

“Bad man touch bad place,” Draco whispered. Tears spilled down the little boy's cheeks but he remained quiet.

Tony’s head jerked over to his sister only to see the murderous look on her face. “Yaxley,” she spits, “is unfortunately still free and will be for a long time. Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius asked me to bring him to you to watch over. They want him to go to Hogwarts but they refuse for him to be anywhere near the people they have to entertain as part of their cover.”

His hands tighten around the little boy. “Me...but...I…” It’s not that he doesn’t want to take Draco, of course he will, it’s just he knows how much his aunt and uncle love their son. “There’s more, isn't there?”

She nods. “So much more. I’ve been given permission to read you in. You have clearance both here and at the ICW so it’s no issue. Basically I’ll be the agent assigned to both you and Harry Potter—”

“As in The-Boy-Who-Lived?”

She nods. “Yes, he was placed with an abusive relative and has since been removed to his cousin in Hawaii. Along with my duties at the CIA and the ICW, I’ll be the liaison between the two of you. I’ll give you a full debrief tomorrow, but that’s the rundown.”

Draco squirmed in his arms making Tony gently rock him back and forth. “How long have you been up?”

She glances at her watch. “Almost 72 hours. I have to get to the ICW here and check-in. Take Draco to your apartment, get him settled, and I’ll be there soon to talk more.” She stands up and hands over a shrunken trunk. “This has his things in it. They’re setting up an account for you to get some money for him.”

Not that Tony would need it. Both of them had inherited large portions of the Malfoy money when their mother died and the Paddington money had been divided between them and their other cousins. The money would be left for Draco to use once he got a little older. 

“Iliza, has he been to a healer?”

She nods. “Yes, there are some pain relievers and sleeping droughts in the trunk as well if you need them. He...he was under the Cruciatus for hours. He..he’s so little he could have complications later on so you’ll need to have him checked in a few days.”

Tony turns his attention back to his cousin. “Don’t worry, You’ll be safe with me and we’re going to have lots of fun.”

Draco lifts his little head and looks up at Tony. “Mummy and Daddy no want me no more?”

“Oh, no, Draco!” He gently squeezed the little boy. “That isn’t it at all. Your mother and father want us to keep you safe. They knew the best way to do that is to send you to me.”

“Your parents love you so much, Draco,” Iliza says. “You’ll see them again, don’t worry. It’ll just be awhile before you can.”

“Still love me?”

“Yes,” Tony said. “They still love you.”


	4. Ohana Means Family

_ 1 year after adoptions… _

Tony watched as Draco and Harry played on the sand together, Grace Williams was with them. The older girl helped to keep an eye on the two smaller children. Both had gotten along the minute they’d met. Harry was a very outgoing child. His excitement at anything and everything that was shared with him was always excited to make new friends. Then there’s Draco, he’s become extremely shy and nervous around new people.

Tony blamed Yaxley for that. If the man hadn't touched Draco then he wouldn’t have needed to spend the majority of the year in and out of the wizarding hospital for the tremors that damn curse had caused. The healers are pretty sure the worst of it has been healed but Draco would always have pain in his joints if he exerted himself too much.

Still, both Harry and Grace seemed to be pulling the little boy out of his shell fairly quickly. 

“Here.” Steve handed him a beer and sat down in the lounger next to him. “Where’s Iliza this time?”

“I think she’s somewhere in the Middle East tracking something related to the Death Eaters.”

“Think she’ll find anything?”

He shrugged. “Maybe, but then again they’re mostly based in England, but you never know.”

Steve takes a sip of his drink. “Oh, by the way. I’ve been wondering how you convinced your director to bring your entire team down here?”

Tony looked away from the kids. “I thought you got the governor to do that. Normally she’d pitch a fit.”

“That would be thanks to your sister,” Gibbs said. He handed Tony a plate with a burger and some shrimp. He’d become very fond of Kamekona’s food since they’d been down here. “She can be very scary when she wants to.”

Tony snorted and picked up a shrimp. “Try growing up with her. She’s downright terrifying.”

They watched the children for a while longer. The three had a full day and they’d all need to come in for baths sooner or later. Draco would probably need something for his joints too but the sun seemed to be doing a lot of good for him. 

“We should probably bring them in to eat,” Steve said. “Harry gets cranky if he doesn’t eat at a regular schedule.” It was a good thing, Steve had figured that the boy had barely eaten when with Petunia. If it weren’t Harry needing it so much, Steve probably wouldn’t have been on a regular schedule with eating, either.

Danny had also been a Godsend. If it weren’t for him, Steve is pretty sure he and Harry would have been living off of MREs. Grace even took to being a big sister very well. She always wanted to be over with them helping with Harry.

Gibbs patted Tony’s shoulder. “I got ‘em.” He went over to them and crouched down with the three kids. They watched as Harry and Draco excitedly showed Gibbs their castles. He spends a few minutes admiring their work before carefully picking Draco up to head back over. Grace took Harry’s hand in hers and followed after the adult.

“He’s good with Draco.”

Tony nodded, a small smile coming to his face. “Yeah, if it weren’t for him I don’t think I would have been able to handle half of everything that was thrown at us this year.”

“I know what you mean,” Steve said. Danny met Grace and Harry before he picked the little boy up and put him on his shoulders.

/////

Steve smiled as he looked in on Harry and Draco. They’d fallen asleep together looking at one of Harry's picture books. He knew the two would be very good friends, something he’s especially grateful for. Grace being a witch would help Harry, but having a friend his own age would be good for him. Especially since they’d both be off to Hogwarts while Grace attends the magic schools on the island. Neither Steve or Tony are happy about it with how Dumbledore was but there wasn't much they could do about it. They'd just have to keep a close eye on the kids while when they could.

He took out his phone and snapped a quick picture of the two curled up together. He’d make sure to send a copy to Tony.

The two got on so well they’d have to find some way to keep the kids in touch.

He closed the door to the bedroom and made his way back downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> It probably won't come up in this fic, but I'm curious as to what patronus' do y'all think everyone would have? By everyone I mean Danny, Chin, Kono, Tony, Gibbs, Ziva (my QUEEN), McGee, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer. Is there anyone you think wouldn't be able to produce the charm or just the mist?


End file.
